falloutfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Fallout: New Vegas Add-Ons
Am 18. Oktober 2010 gab Bethesda Softworks bekannt, dass herunterladbarer Inhalt für New Vegas verfügbar sein wird, in Übereinstimmung mit seinem Vorgänger Fallout 3. Am 3. Mai 2011, bestätigte ein Artikel in Bethesda's Blog Honest Hearts, Old World Blues, und Lonesome Road als die nächsten Add-ons für New Vegas. Jede Erweiterung vergrößert die Stufe um 5, welcher insgesamt das maximale Niveau zu 50 vergrößern wird. Jedoch wird ein Charakterzug in der "Old World Blues"-Erweiterung verfügbar sein, die Ihnen erlauben wird, die Stufe auf das Niveau 30 zu beschränken (oder gegenwärtiges Niveau, wenn Sie bereits mehr als 30 sind). Vorbestell Boni Players pre-ordering Fallout: New Vegas from selected retailers were granted access to special pre-order bonus packs, containing exclusive equipment to make the earlier stages of the game easier. Die Vorbestellpacks sind derzeit nur in den USA erhältlich. Sie enthalten spezielle Waffen und Rüstungen und ein Starterpack für den Spieler. Die deutschen Namen der Waffen und Rüstungen ist derzeit unbekannt und es steht auch nich fest ob die Vorbestellboni überhaupt in Deutschland erhältlich sein werden. The list of bonus packs is as follows: * Karawanen Pack * Klassik Pack * Söldner Pack * Tribal Pack Karawanen Pack Das Karawanen Pack ist ein Fallout: New Vegas Add-On, dass dem Spieler beim Start des Spiels Zugriff auf Bonus Items gibt. Es ist nur als Vorbestellbonus für Wal-Mart Kunden erhältlich. Es enthält eine Leichte Lederrüstung, eine Robuste Karawanenschrotflinte, 4 Reparatursätze und ein Fernglas. Klassik Pack Das Klassik Pack ist ein ''Fallout: New Vegas Add-On, dass dem Spieler beim Start des Spiels Zugriff auf Bonus Items gibt. Es ist nur als Vorbestellbonus für Gamestop und EB Games Kunden erhältlich. Es enthält einen Gepanzerten Vault 13 Overall, eine Korrodierte 10mm-Pistole, eine Vault 13 Feldflasche und 5 Stimpaks. Söldner Pack Das ''Söldner Pack ist ein Fallout: New Vegas Add-On, dass dem Spieler beim Start des Spiels Zugriff auf Bonus Items gibt. Es ist nur als Vorbestellbonus für Best Buy Kunden erhältlich. Es enthält eine Leichte Metallrüstung, den Söldner Granatwerfer, 3 Super Stimpaks und 3 Artzttaschen. Tribal Pack Das Tribal Pack ist ein Fallout: New Vegas Add-On, dass dem Spieler beim Start des Spiels Zugriff auf Bonus Items gibt. Es ist nur als Vorbestellbonus für Amazon.com Kunden erhältlich ist. Es enthält eine Tribal Raider-Rüstung, eine Breite Machete, 5 Einheiten Trostlosigkeitsgift und 10 Wurfspeere. ''Dead Money'' Dead Money involves working alongside three NPCs to find the treasure of the Sierra Madre Casino and adds new achievements, perks, terrain, enemies and decisions for the player Bethesda Blog » Blog Archive » First New Vegas DLC Announced , as well as raising the level cap to 35 Fallout: New Vegas DLC raises level cap Xbox 360 News - Page 1 | Eurogamer.net. It was released on December 21, 2010, for the Xbox 360, and on PlayStation 3 and PC platforms on February 22, 2011. ''Honest Hearts'' Eine Expedition in die unberührte Wildnis des Zion National Parks im US-Bundesstaat Utah wird zu einem Trip ins Chaos, als der Treck des Spielers von einem räuberischen Stamm überfallen wird. Auf dem Rückweg in die Mojave-Wüste gerät der Spieler zwischen die Fronten verfeindeter Stämme und in den Kleinkrieg eines Missionars der Neu Kanaaniter und des mysteriösen Verbrannten - das Schicksal von Zion liegt in seiner Hand. Es wurde am 17. Mai 2011 auf der Xbox 360 und PC-Plattformen veröffentlicht. Es wurde später am 2. Juni (NA), und 5. Juni (EU) für die Playstation 3 veröffentlicht. ''Old World Blues'' In Old World Blues you will discover how some of the Mojave’s mutated monsters came to be when you unwittingly become a lab rat in a science experiment gone awry. You’ll need to scour the Pre-War research centers of the Big Empty in search of technology to turn the tables on your kidnappers or join forces with them against an even greater threat. It is set to release simultaneously on all platforms on July 19, 2011. ''Lonesome Road'' Lonesome Road brings the Courier's story full circle when you are contacted by the original Courier Six, a man by the name of Ulysses who refused to deliver the Platinum Chip at the start of New Vegas. In his transmission, Ulysses promises the answer as to why, but only if you take one last job –a job that leads you into the depths of the hurricane-swept canyons of the Divide, a landscape torn apart by earthquakes and violent storms. The road to the Divide is a long and treacherous one, and of the few to ever walk the road, none have ever returned. It is set to release simultaneously on all platforms, and the official date has not yet been announced. Zukünftige Add-Ons No further add-ons have been confirmed other than the four listed. Directly above the Lucky 38 presidential suite snow globe stand there is a shelf meant for snow globes from add-ons. The shelf has four spaces; one for each of the confirmed add-ons. Jason Bergman stated that no New Vegas add-on will extend gameplay past the original ending as Broken Steel did.Fallout: New Vegas has a definitive end- Destructoid Referenzen Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Add-Ons Kategorie:Kommender Inhalt